


get out (of the street)

by tvheads



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bars, Gen, POV Second Person, being a nice person, drunk robots, literally all just ocs man, referenced drug/alcohol use, something of a backstory?? how some characters met and all that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheads/pseuds/tvheads
Summary: read the title and tags mate





	get out (of the street)

**Author's Note:**

> the pov character is a neutral minibot femme named lex/lexicon! she turns into a motorcycle and is smart and mischievous and pretty great

The city is big. Bigger than you're used to. Of course it is, though. You _did_ just spend who knows how long on a smallish ship surrounded by drones, corpses, a computer, and the occasional visitor.

The bigness of this place is both great and terrible. Well, more terrifying, not terrible—you really aren't fully accustomed to all of this. Such tall buildings, so many people, not to mention the nuisance that is the police. It's weird, but not all bad. For instance, there are a lot of hiding places.

You zip through the crowds in your alt mode as fast as you can, dodging pedestrians and ignoring curses as you hurry towards the closest building open to the public—a seedy bar the mech you're currently fleeing from would probably loathe, and the possibility of him thinking you'd hate it too was a very important reason to come here.

Then there's something in front of you. You swerve, tires screeching to a stop, and you transform to march over and yell at the obstacle.

It's an Autobot. He's bigger than you, but smaller than the average mech. Kibble suggests he turns into a sub. His paintjob consists of very natural-looking blue colors, and his optics are covered by a somewhat unique visor that looks more like a pair of goggles. He doesn't appear to be awake.

So you prod him. "What the hell, stranger? Are you, like, dead or something?" You pause. "Do you want to be my friend?"

A hand drifts up to push away yours. "Go away…"

You crouch and poke the side of his helm. "Nah. I wanna know why you're in my way."

"Klill me."

"Klill you?" You snort. "No thanks, pal."

He groans.

You imitate him mockingly, before suddenly remembering what you were doing. "Okay, mech, I really need to go now, but I don't think you ought to be out here in the middle of the street like this so… can I help you in or something?"

The mech doesn't answer for a few seconds, but then he does. "Bar…?"

"Bar," you agree. "You down with that?"

He gives a shaky nod, and you put an arm around him and help him up. He can barely walk, but fortunately you can. It's considerably slower than you wanted, but you forget about that as you try to focus more on keeping you and a mech almost twice your size and weight going.

It is very, very difficult.

Then there's the familiar sound of a jet landing, and Gillus appears in the corner of your eye. You predict that he's going to lecture you or something, but you grit your dentae and speak. "Can you help me get this guy over to the bar?"

"He doesn't appear to be in need of a drink," Gillus says matter-of-factly.

"When I found him he was passed out in the middle of the street," you tell him pointedly.

Gillus gives no reply, instead putting the blue mech's other arm around his shoulders and hoisting him up. "What's your name?" he asks in a softer voice.

"C38654," you supply.

The mech gives you a confused look before looking up at Gillus. "I'm Argo. And… am I just really drunk or do you have four eyes?" The sentence takes him a while to slur out.

"Yes and yes," you answer before your big dumb bodyguard can.

"Oh." Argo sounds surprised, but you can't see his face. You'd skipped ahead to scout out the way. Gillus had quietly commed you that he was not taking this 'bot to such a shady establishment and you privately agreed, though instead of saying that you suggested a "less-shady establishment."

Maccadam's was nearby, wasn't it?

(It wasn't.)


End file.
